Shine! PreCure
by Pariah164
Summary: First came the Noir. Then the Pretty Cures. But they couldn't be more different if they wanted to be. Can a pair fundamentally at odds with one another save the world? Or is both humanity - and their partnership - doomed?
1. Episode 01 - Overture

**Shine! PreCure**

**Episode 01 - Overture**

_A rainy day in the graveyard. How cliche._

The woman held lilies and an umbrella in one hand, and in the other, a small girl's hand, the owner no older than six. They walked together, though the girl had to jog a bit to keep up with her mother's long strides. The pair were flanked by a pair of animals: a white cat that looked both pure-bred and mixed all at once, and a black dog that was almost wolfish in appearance. Both wore matching collars, the cat with a gold, star-shaped charm, the dog with a silver, crescent moon charm. Reaching the gravestone, the woman looked down at it with a mixture of fondness and anger, though it wasn't noticeable unless one was really looking. Crouching down, she rested the lilies on the marble gravestone, hooking her umbrella in her arm to keep it upright before placing her hands together in prayer, closing her eyes. The small girl watched her mother, and soon followed suit, pressing her own tiny palms together. The animals kept their distance as they sat down, letting the pair have their peace.

After a few moments, the woman opened her eyes. "Has it really been ten years...?"

"Ten years since what, mama?" The sweet voice of her daughter was enough to break the woman from her reverie, and she looked to the pigtailed girl with a smile before patting her on the head.

"Since this person died, Kiseki."

The child looked down at the grave with wide eyes. "They died? That means they went to heaven, right?"

"That's right."

"Was that person mama's friend?"

The woman seemed to give this some thought, her head tilting. "Not exactly... We didn't become friends for a long time. And even then, I can't really say we were friends. We liked different things, and saw the world differently."

Kiseki, being the youth she was, didn't seem to grasp what her mother was saying, though she tried. "Then why are you laying flowers here?"

Slowly, the woman stood, the raindrops finally falling on the petals of the lilies. "Because she was right... She's the reason why we're able to live in such peace."

"Ehh?! Mama, how do you know that?!" Unable to mask the excitement in her voice, Kiseki began to hop up and down.

The woman laughed as she began to walk away from the grave, Kiseki jogging along as the animals moved to each side of them. "You mean I never told you that story?"

"No! I wanna hear it!"

"You sure? It can get quite scary, sometimes."

"I can handle it!" The young girl nodded so enthusiastically her pigtails bounced.

The woman paused for a moment, and then she began to speak. "This happened many years ago, when your mama was just a teenager..."

\- 22 YEARS PRIOR -

The Noir-heart was wreaking havoc in Akihabara, chasing away terrified tourists and otaku alike. It destroyed a couple of storefronts in its rampage, looking burly and and quite unlike the very human store owner from moments before. "Noirrrrr!" With an anguished cry, a capsule machine was hurled through the window of one of the many electronics shops as it lumbered into the intersection.

"Stop right there!"

The Noir-heart turned around, only to find itself face to face with a schoolgirl. A slender, almost lanky girl with pale skin and dull brown hair, her form in the uniform of a local private school. At her side was a white-furred cat, the pink collar holding a star-shaped charm. The girl's name was Hoshi Minazawa.

The cat looked to the girl, its mouth opening not to mew, but speak. "Hoshi-chan, transform!" Nodding, the girl pulled out a gold, star-shaped compact. She flipped it open, a mirror in the top part.

"PreCure, Let's Shine!"

Enveloped in light that burst from the compact, the scrawny high schooler changed. Her body shape changed into something healthier, more befitting a fighter. Her clothes shimmered and vanished, the dull school uniform shifting into something more elaborate. Loafers were replaced by ankle-high boots, legs wrapped in white, thigh-high stockings. A white, long-sleeved dress appeared, the frilly skirt shifting to something short and easy to move in, highlights of gold and pink forming a lacy border at the bottom. A gold bow appeared at the back, long tails trailing to the girl's knees. The dress had no collar. her shoulders left bare till she pressed the closed star compact over her heart, a hooded pink cape with gold trim appearing, the lower edge brushing her heels. Finally, her brown hair was magically changed, shifting from thin and straight to long and wavy, going from the muddy color to a rich, chocolate brown with hints of deep red. A gold choker appeared around her neck, dangling star earrings in her ears. Hair formed an elaborate style, some of it swept to the right side and held there by a star-shaped hairpin with white lace and pearls detailing it. Eyes finally opened, the brown now pink as she smiled, lifting an arm into the air.

"The wish-granter that illuminates the darkness... Cure Starlight!" She changed her pose, a hand resting on her hip as she moved her arm to point at the monster. "Heart enveloped in _Noir_... I shall make you _Lumière_ once more!"

***

OP: Masami Okui - "Niji no You ni"

***

Starlight barely managed to dodge the attack of the Noir-heart; what was once a meek, mild shop-owner was now a hulking giant of a man, towering over the petite heroine. "Noiiiiirrr!" Massive fists came down, intending to smash the girl, but she evaded the blow just in time.

"Starlight!" The cat called from atop a lamp post. "You have to calm down the Noir-heart down before you can change it back.

"I know, Perle!" Hopping up the walls, Starlight made it to the roof of one building, running across the tops as she tried to lead the monster to a more deserted part of Akiba. That, however, was harder than it sounded. The city, over time, had gotten better at anticipating where and when monsters would be formed, and did what they could to evacuate and herd the people away from the impending chaos. Despite that, however, people still milled around, either out of laziness or sheer unwillingness to avoid a terrible fate. It frustrated Starlight, but that wasn't important right now. She hopped atop another building in the more abandoned side of Akiba, crouching.

Sure enough, the monster followed. "Noir, Noir, Noirrrrrrrr!" It reached down, picking up two cars, one in each hand. Starlight yelped, hurriedly running away. One missed her, smashing M's Pop Life, the other skidding across the pavement as Starlight jumped over it. Her efforts were tiring, but worth it. The Noir was panting, running out of steam due to Starlight's overwhelming brightness.

Perle was right there, as always. "You're almost there, Starlight! Just a bit more to-" The cat then froze, looking around.

Starlight straightened, looking to her companion. "What is it, Perle?"

"Another..."

Starlight's face filled with shock. "Another monster?"

"No..." Perle's ears stuck straight up. "Another PreCure!"

"_What?!_"

The Noir-heart seemed to feel it as well, looking around. "Noir?" Its musings were halted by what could only be described as missile strike directly to its face. But the source of the strike was not from anything that could be made by man.

Landing a few feet away as the Noir-heart crashed to the ground was a girl, in a uniform that was different from the ones Starlight was used to seeing, landed gracefully on her feet. She straightened her form, her black hair trailing to her waist in silky straight locks. She looked over her shoulder at Starlight, her eyes hidden in shadow. "If you're not going to do the job, leave." Her voice was deep and had a slight accent, though it made her sound more dignified than foreign as she looked back towards the recovering Noir-heart. "Leave this to someone who knows what they're doing."

Starlight was stunned. "Get out of here!" The words come to her before she can stop them. "It's too dangerous."

The girl didn't reply with words, instead holding up an emblem that looked to be a silver crescent moon.

Perle's eyes widened. "That item...! Impossible!"

"PreCure... Let's Darken."

Instantly, shadows bubbled up from the ground, grabbing at her uniform as it began to glow, seemingly ripping it away from her body. And then the shadow seemed to take the uniform's place, sticking to her skin from head to toe. Knee-high boots soon came into view, low-heeled and steel-toed; practical, yet having a mirror shine. A pair of form-fitting, deep purple pants hugged the girl's hips, her midriff left bare as the shadows formed a purple top with silver and black detailing. Arms were not abandoned, bracers, silver with black details, circling her forearms. The crescent moon was gently placed over her right shoulder, the cape that sprouted from it black and tattered, with holes and frayed edges that only reached her thighs. Her hair came next, the long locks becoming shorter, just reaching her chin as they shifted to a Navy blue color. Crescent earrings dangled from her ears, a simple crescent in silver appearing in her hair on the left. Eyes opened to reveal a deep purple, the girl's change complete as the shadows returned to where they'd come.

There was no speech. No declaration of intention. Just a gun - unlike any Starlight had ever seen - drawn from the inside of the PreCure's cape, aimed at the Noir-heart, and fired.

Starlight covered her ears at the bang, wincing, only to realize what was happening. "W-wait! You can't!" She ran to the girl, who shot the white-clad PreCure a look that could melt stone.

"Fool. If you had any sense, you'd realize that this Noir-heart has attacked before. After you saved him the first time, he was changed again. This is the only option. Now get out of my way - or suffer the same fate." She shoved Starlight aside, firing off another round at the Noir-heart as it howled in pain.

Perle looked down at her shocked fighter. "Get a grip, Starlight! Use your technique before she kills him!"

Fighting to ease her shaking hands, Starlight nodded, swallowing hard as she raised a hand to the sky. "Brillante Épée!" The star that held her cape in place released an orb of golden light, swirling up Starlight's arm and forming a blade in her hand as she closed a fist around it. Starlight broke into a run, running past the gun-toting soldier. The interloper growled, picking up speed.

She was fast, yes - but Starlight was faster. She reached the Noir-heart first, leaping in the air as she raised her sword. "May the Darkness within... Be destroyed!" She swung her blade, a bright light seeming to tear the monster in two.

Starlight landed behind the crouch behind the Noir-heart, standing and closing her eyes as she flicked specks of darkness from her blade. "This light will ease your darkened soul..."

The monster uttered his last word. "Blaaanc..." The eyes closed, the monster form fully vanishing, leaving behind the elderly shop-owner, injured, but alive.

A click got Starlight's attention, her blade moving just in time to stop a round from the darker PreCure's gun. The pair eyed one another, Starlight looking a bit more frazzled now that all was over. "Who are you...? Why are you wanting to kill this man?! It's not his fault he became Noir!"

The dark one snorted, keeping her gun level. "It's nobody's fault. Doesn't change the fact that it happens - and that it will continue to happen till the Source is found."

Perle hopped down from where she'd been perched. "How do you know about that?!"

"You called it, cat." The PreCure tilted her head. "I'm a PreCure, just like your chosen Champion - too bad she's not fit to bear that name."

Perle hissed, white fur standing on end. "How _dare_ you-!"

Before the cat could launch into a full tirade, there was a burst of activity all around them. Cars and vans pulled up, a chopper heard overhead. The dark PreCure lowered her gun and closed her eyes, shifting back to her normal look in a flash of light. Starlight blinked, before doing the same herself, soon back in her own uniform and plain appearance. A car pulled up close to the pair, a tall, handsome man in military dress stepping out approaching the black-haired girl. "Good work." Other people were gathering up debris, a trio of men in hazard suits approaching the old man.

The girl shook her head. "I couldn't complete the objective."

"That's fine." The man nodded. "The containment facility is finally ready." As he spoke, the trio in the hazard uniforms grasped the groaning man by the arms, pulling him to a black van and stepping in the backside of it. The doors closed, the van driving off in a hurry.

Hoshi was watching it all with wide eyes. "What... is even going on?"

The man looked to Hoshi, as if noticing her for the first time. "My apologies." He moved to her, bowing. "My name is Commander Rouyama." He motioned to the black-haired girl, who was glaring at Hoshi with her arms folded over her chest. "This young lady is Ibara Houseki-"

"Shade." Ibara shot the commander a look. "Cure Shade. Stop sharing my civilian credentials with commoners like her."

"Hey!" Hoshi frowned. "I'm in this as much as you are!"

"Indeed you are, Miss Minazawa." Rouyama nodded. "Which is why I'm glad we managed to cross paths with you."

Hoshi turned her attention back to the man. "We?"

He nodded. "Myself, Shade... and the entire N.E.S. - Noir Elimination Squadron." He motioned with a hand, keeping his focus on Hoshi. "We would like you to lend us your strength, Miss Minazawa... Or, rather, Cure Starlight."

"My strength..." Her brown eyes flickered back to Ibara, who closed her eyes and made a sound of disgust.

Hoshi frowned, feeling her hands curl as thoughts - and memories - filled her mind. iI understand... I really do... But at the same time, I cannot abide by it... I simply can't!/i She looked back to Rouyama. "Only if we do things my way; no killing. You mentioned a containment facility, right? Since people are being re-targeted? Then let me put it to use! I can't let anyone else be harmed!

Rouyama nodded. "Very well." He blinked at the sound of someone walking away, turning to see Ibara's back. "Shade..."

"Don't. I don't want to hear it." Shade glared at him over her shoulder. "Play with this bleeding heart if you want. I'm going to be getting things done - the proper way." She kept walking away, Hoshi frowning as a breeze ruffled her hair.

"Ibara... Houseki..."

And thus, the battle of ideals between two PreCures began...

***

ED: Megumi Hayashibara - "Revolution"

***

_"You can't just take lives! That's not your decision to make!"_

_"You're too soft, Starlight. That attitude will get yourself and everyone else in this city killed."_

_"I don't believe that."_

_"That is why you're naive."_

_"I'll show you... The proof that I can save everyone, without staining my hands with innocent blood!"_

**_Next time on Shine! PreCure - Éveiller_**

OoOoOoOo AUTHOR NOTES OoOoOoOo

Well, that was it for my first chapter of my original PreCure fic. Want more? Less? I apologize here and now for sucking at life when it comes to fight scenes; it's not something I'm used to describing, so booray for leaving my comfort zone. Next episode will probably not have a monster and be more focused on world-building, because there's a lot I didn't touch on here. I am open to tips/tricks/pies thrown at my face.

I'll definitely make up drawings of the two main characters. Not the animals or monsters because, well I suck at drawing those. Either way, hope you enjoyed it, and I am looking forward to writing more when I have time.


	2. Episode 02 - Éveiller

**Shine! PreCure**

**Episode 02 - Éveiller  
**  
It was going to be a long car ride. Hoshi sat in the back seat of the town car as it pulled away, Ibara in the front passenger seat, Rouyama driving. "We have a lot to discuss once we arrive at the headquarters." He spoke as he drove through the streets of Akiba. "You should just rest for now, Miss Minazawa."

Hoshi shook her head some. "Please, just Hoshi is fine."

"Hoshi, then." Rouyama nodded.

Perle moved into Hoshi's lap, purring. With a faint smile, Hoshi petted her, gazing out the window. The people who elected to evacuate were slowly being allowed back into Akiba, most only able to shake their heads at the destruction the Noir-heart caused. Hoshi frowned some, blowing a loose strand of hair from her eyes. Many shops were damaged or totally lost in the battle. "It's such a waste..."

"The only waste here is in the car right now." The quip came from Ibara in the front seat, and though she was looking straight ahead, it was all too clear who she was talking about.

"Enough, Ibara!" Rouyama glared at the young woman. "She is a PreCure just like you. Show some respect."

"My respect is earned, not given." She glared right back. "If she wants respect, she needs to earn it."

Hoshi felt her hand, the one not petting Perle, curl in a fist. "I will! I won't change my beliefs for anybody, but I will earn your respect, Ibara!"

The black-haired girl made a soft 'hmph', shifting her gaze out the window. "We'll see."

Hoshi just kept her gaze on the back of Ibara's head. A single thought ran through her head. _I know this is a petty thing to worry about, but at the same time... I need her help. We have to work together to defeat the Noir!_

OP: Masami Okui - "Niji no You ni"

The N.E.S. headquarters was located in Yokohama, an hour's drive away from Akiba. It looked like a pristine office building, albeit a bit small. Getting out of the car, Hoshi stretched out some, Perle jumping out after and shaking out her fur. Hoshi looked up at the building, her head tilting slightly. "Um... Pardon this question, but... Is this all for such a large squadron?"

Rouyama exited the car with a smile, closing the door and locking it before walking towards the building. "Never judge a book by its cover, Hoshi. You'll see." Ibara walked next to Rouyama, Hoshi quickly following.

Two soldier standing guard saluted the Commander as the trio walked in, the building housing only a receptionist behind a counter, and an elevator. "Commander." The woman saluted as she stood, only to smile as she saw Hoshi and Ibara. "Good job in Akihabara, Starlight, Shade."

Surprise came over Hoshi's face. "H-how does she know about that?"

"Word travels fast in this organization, Hoshi." Rouyama explained as he pushed a button, the elevator doors opening. "You'll understand more once we arrive." They stepped into the elevator, Perle hopping onto Hoshi's shoulders as it began to move down quickly. For a few moments, there was darkness, Hoshi feeling like it would never stop. But in a flash, the elevator was flooded with light, Hoshi looking out with a gasp. It as a massive command center, like something she'd only seen in movies. People were everywhere, most of them in military regalia, all doing something. On a large screen, a quartet of girls in matching costumes were speaking, a windmill and flowers visible in the background. Text in the corner indicated the call was coming from the Netherlands.

"_More_ Pretty Cures?" Hoshi's eyes grew large.

"Of course." Ibara replied. "Do you really think the Noir are just attacking Japan? They may have originated here, but they are a world-wide threat. Other Pretty Cure teams have been awoken these past three years."

Rouyama nodded in agreement as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. "Those are the PreCures based in the Netherlands. They are in charge of protecting that region. But right now, we have much to discuss." He walked out, looking to Ibara. "Head to research and development. Inform them of the modifications to your weapon."

Ibara stiffened. "Sir, I..." She bit her lip, swallowing back the objection she wanted to make. "Yes, sir." She nodded, walking away and down the hall.

Rouyama turned to Hoshi. "Let's talk in my office."

Rouyama's office was just as spacious as one would expect for a high-ranking military official. A tidy, large desk, a large chair, a map of Japan on the wall behind it. Two similar chairs rested in front of it, Hoshi sitting in one, Perle hopping into the other. "Just so we're on the same page, let's review the origin of the Noir." He pressed a button, the map flickering, revealing it to be a television screen as two girls appeared on it, one with orange-blonde locks, the other with black. "Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro. The first Pretty Cure team: Cure Black, and Cure White." The images shifted, showing the girls in their Cure uniforms. "The two of them fought against the Dusk Zone, an evil dimension that was encroaching on the Garden of Light. They fought against creatures known as Zakenna." Another image was shown of an example monster.

"Through much fighting, the Pretty Cures managed to overcome everything the Dusk Zone threw at them. However, all the fighting had an unexpected effect. Despite the fact the Pretty Cures healed and restored all those who were affected by the Zakkena, the dark energy that came from the birth of such things had to go somewhere. It gathered, and summoned an entity that was more powerful than anything the Dusk Zone had to offer."

Perle hissed, her tail and ears sticking up. "_Queen Déprimer_..."

Rouyama nodded. "The long-time enemy of your kingdom, yes. The Pretty Cures were totally unprepared for her, and were bested with ease. However, they were determined to ensure that she would harm no more. They used their life force in a final, devastating attack, the destructive force seeming to annihilate the Queen, along with Tokyo Tower - and the Pretty Cures themselves." Rouyama closed his eyes briefly. "But the Queen didn't go down quietly; her last stand unleashed a curse upon the world. Hundreds of thousands died instantly from what we now call the Déprimer Wave, millions became ill. And all around the world, nests appeared. These nests are concentrated masses of dark emotions - anger, sadness, depression... When one person's negativity reaches its peak, that's when the Noir latches on, changing humans into monsters, what we call Noir-heart." He looked up, noticing Hoshi had her head bowed, hands curled in her lap. "Hoshi..."

"My family..." Hands clenched tighter, the knuckles becoming white. Tears fell, hitting the backs of her hands and her skirt. "Mother, father... Junpei... They were killed by the Déprimer Wave..."

Rouyama's face took on a sympathetic expression. "I'm sorry to hear that..." Picking up a picture from his desk, he turned it to face Hoshi. "My wife was taken by it, too. My son, Hideki, is in Australia." For whatever reason, the Noir rarely showed up on that continent, though there was a Cure duo protecting it as well.

Taking the picture, Hoshi smiled some, sniffling, her cheeks tear-stained. "She was beautiful..."

"Thank you." Rouyama nodded as Hoshi handed the picture back. "Everyone in the N.E.S. has a reason for being here, some similar to yours and mine. We all want the same thing: to find the Source and destroy it, which will remove the Noir from the planet." He leaned back. "What I don't know is how you became a Pretty Cure, Hoshi."

Hoshi wiped her eyes dry. "Of course..." Swallowing hard, Hoshi began to explain. "Right after the Wave... I ran from my house to find help, but everyone was dead or gone... Some little kids were around, but they were as lost and confused as I was when it happened. I began to run, testing my phone, but all the signals were dead. That's when Perle found me."

Perle stood, speaking. "I had been on Earth for a while, sensing that someone would break the seal keeping the Queen in check. I'd hoped to find the Pretty Cures and warm them, but I was too late. After the Wave, I saw Hoshi. She should have been killed by the Wave just like the rest of her family, but she was alive. That's when I saw the brightness within her."

The schoolgirl continued. "Perle approached me, told me I had the power to stop those responsible for killing my family, and I agreed to become a Pretty Cure. For the next couple of years, I trained, mostly from Perle, but also from kids on the streets. I learned parkour, and that's how I was able to avoid the recent monster so easily. Now, whenever a Noir pops up nearby, Perle senses it, and that's when I go into action."

"Just you and Perle... Impressive." Rouyama nodded. "We were only operating in northern Japan until recently, which explains why you slipped under our radar."

There was a pause, Hoshi biting her lip. "Sir, um... Miss Houseki, Cure Shade... What's her story? Why is she... like she is?"

Rouyama shook his head. "Even I can't tell you that. She came to us at the start of this whole thing, claiming she could help. After she dealt with a Noir-heart single-handedly, we couldn't exactly turn her away. With a majority of the country feeling indifferent about the whole thing, we could use all the help we could get."

"I see..." Hoshi frowned. She got the feeling she'd never understand the other brunette. She was so cold, so distant; more than anyone Hoshi had ever met.

Rouyama pulled out a folded uniform similar to the one Ibara had been wearing when she first appeared. "You're working for us now, I'm assuming?"

"Y-yes, Sir." She nodded. "Anything to help out."

"The N.E.S.'s main objective is to eliminate the Noir threat and find the Source, but we also need to confirm that Queen Déprimer was destroyed." He looked at Hoshi as he passed the uniform over. "If she wasn't... Then our fight will become much harder. Can you accept that?"

Taking the uniform in her arms, Hoshi nodded again. "Yes."

"All right." Rouyama smiled, standing. "I'll take you to a place where you can change. Then we'll meet up with Ibara in research and development."

"Why is he doting on her?!" Ibara punched the wall, leaving a dent. Said wall was made of steel, showing just how angry the powerful girl was.

A woman with dark, green, curled hair looked up from her work. "Could you not, please?" She eyed Ibara. "I just fixed that damn wall from your last outburst."

Ibara eyed the woman right back. "You can fix something like that in five seconds, Murakumo." Aira Murakumo was the head of N.E.S.'s research and development team, the original creator of the gun Shade used. She was a technological wunderkind, having graduated from MIT when she was only 11 years old. Now 15, Aira's family had been spared during the Wave, but the girl still volunteered to join N.E.S. when they were first recruiting, and had proven to be one of their most valuable assets. The room they were in was a mixture of a lab and a technical center, devices all around that Ibara knew she'd have trouble working with.

Aira pushed up her glasses, gray eyes moving to focus back on the disassembled weapon on her desk. "Frankly, I think this is better for you." She nodded, pulling down goggles over her glasses as sparks flew from where she was welding. "Healing the Noir-heart and then monitoring the victims will help me in my research. If this were any other time, you would have been charged with manslaughter at the very least."

"Oh, don't you take her side." Ibara snorted.

"I'm not taking sides." Aira replied coolly as she stopped welding, lifting the goggles off her face. "I can't take the side of someone I've never met. I wanted to do this from the start, but couldn't figure it out till now. I just need one more thing..."

As if on cue, the door of the lab hissed open, Rouyama stepping in, followed by Hoshi, who was now clad in a uniform similar to Ibara's. Aira immediately stood at attention, saluting. "Commander." Ibara saw Hoshi, glared, then turned away with a huff as she crossed her arms. Hoshi sighed some, reminded of just how much Ibara disliked her.

Rouyama smiled. "At ease, Aira. Where are we at?"

Aira walked over. "Almost complete. I just need one thing." She looked to Hoshi. "Can I see your blade?"

The brunette blinked. "Brillante Épée?" She nodded, holding out her hand. Her compact glowed in her pocket, light forming the blade in her hand. It had a gold hilt, patterned with stars, a larger star at the top framed by angelic, white wings for the guard. The blade was long, looked to be made of Damascus, and was razor sharp.

Aira nodded, gently taking the blade. "I need to analyze the blade, so I can make a clone of its purification abilities. I'll then transfer that into the gun."

Perle stepped forward. "You can do something like that?"

"Of course." A smirk came across the girl's face. "I made a gun that could hurt the Noir-hearts, didn't I?"

"Amazing..." Hoshi nodded some, only to blink as an alarm began to sound.

The PA sprang to life, a computerized voice coming from it. **"ATTENTION. NOIR-HEART DETECTED. NEST FORMING. ALL UNITS REPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER. REPEAT, NOIR-HEART DETECTED..."**

Rouyama gritted his teeth. "Damn it! Why now?!" He looked to Aira. "Speed it up!"

Aira nodded. "Go ahead! I'll get this finished as soon as possible!" She went back to work quickly, Rouyama, Hoshi, Ibara and Perle running from the room.

Perle looked up. "Hoshi, if Aira doesn't get done quickly enough..."

"I know!" Hoshi bit her lip as she ran down the hall. _I'll have to use... __**That. **_

The alarm continued to blare, a signal of danger - and of the start of Starlight and Shade's first trial.

ED: Megumi Hayashibara - "Revolution"

_"I know you don't respect me, Shade, but you have to help me."_

_"Our ideals are too different. Working together is impossible."_

_"I don't believe that. We want the same thing, don't we?"_

_"You're more focused on saving people; I want to destroy the Noir."_

_"Why can't we do both? Why can't both things have the same solution?!_

_**Next time on Shine! PreCure - Réfléchir**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Woo, that was a bit info-dumpy, wasn't it? Well, I hope it helped you understand the world I'm trying to build. This fanfic IS an AU, a timeline where Cure Black and Cure White died in their effort to destroy a dangerous foe. I almost put the Heartcatch PreCure team in the Netherlands, since their basis is flowers, but I thought better of it. I think that was best. People would be confused otherwise, right? "Why are they in the Netherlands?!" I just wanted to avoid it.

So, what do you think? I really appreciate comments; they help me learn what my audience wants to see more or less of. It's not for ego, though I think every author likes to see people make comments along the lines of how much they enjoyed the work, or even what they could work on to make the story better. Because then that gives them a goal, something to strive for.

Another character is introduced! I sketched her out while I was drawing Starlight and Shade, and I ended up really liking her. Aira is an interesting character, and though she was shown little here, I plan to have her pop up more as the story progresses. I want her to pop out as a background character, an everyman type that can be related to, despite being a genius, if that makes sense. (It probably doesn't make sense.) Either way, even though she's not a Cure, she will be just as important as the others. She just needs more to do.

In closing, I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will have action to make up for the lack of it here. I just like world building too much! Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time.


	3. Episode 03 - Réfléchir

**Shine! PreCure**

**Episode 03 - Réfléchir**

As the alarm blared, Rouyama and the Cures entered the command room, techs working as images were brought up on screen. "Where are we?" Rouyama spoke with authority, slipping into his authoritative role perfectly.

A tech saluted. "Commander, a Nest is forming. Nagoya is the center." The map was shown. "It's early power levels alone would obliterate the Aichi prefecture."

"A new Nest... Is there already a guardian?"

"Yes." An image was shown of an eerie looking Noir-heart, a dress that looked to be made of stained glass covering her body. Wood panels were nailed to her face, hiding it from view as black blood moved in trickles down her neck and shoulders. Her hair was long and white, her skin alabaster. She lifted her hands, a pair of people who were unable to flee being lifted into the air, screaming. The monster clenched her fists, and Hoshi looked away as he heard the sickening crunch of bone and blood, followed by a wail that sent chills up her spine.

Ibara immediately walked to a strange-looking device near the screens, pulling out her broach. "Teleport us there. Now." Hoshi blinked and hurriedly followed, compact in her hands.

"Houseki, you are weaponless." Rouyama glared. "This Noir-heart is more powerful than the ones you've fought in the past."

"Which means we need to be there!" Ibara spat back. "If we do nothing, more lives will be lost! The least we can do is keep it busy till Murakuo finishes our weapons. Or would you rather have her steadily gain power till she wipes Nagoya off the map?"

Royama faltered; he knew Ibara had a point. He looked to Hoshi, who simply nodded. "We can at least tire her out... We're the only one who can do it."

One tech began to type in coordinates, another handing them each an earpiece. "You'll be connected to us at all times with this."

Rouyama looked to the pair. "Your mission is to subdue and heal the Noir-heart, then destroy the Nest. Understood?"

Both girls saluted, replying in unison. "Yes, sir!"

***

The Noir-heart slowly glided towards another group of people, preparing her assualt, when a sudden boom behind her made her turn around.

From a billowing cloud of smoke, two figures emerged, wearing the same uniform, yet not being more different. The one with the braids lifted a star-shaped object. "PreCure! Let's Shine!"

The one with the straight hair held up a moon-shaped item. "PreCure... Let's Darken."

They each pressed their respective items to their shoulders, and in a flash, they were changed, becoming different than they were before. The one with the pink cape spun, posing. "The wish-granter that illuminates the darkness... Cure Starlight!"

The other girl simply rested a hand on her hip. "The veil that protects the innocent... Cure Shade."

They both glared at the Noir, speaking in unison. "We are PreCure!"

Starlight pointed at the monster. "Heart enveloped in _Noir_... We shall make you _Lumière_ once more!"

***  
OP: FripSide - "Hurting Heart"

As the pair began to attack the monster with melee skills, Rouyama blinked, watching the screen. "Shade's never done that before."

Watching as well, Perle chuckled. "It's natural, with the pair together. She probably couldn't stop herself from saying it. It came as natural as breathing."

A few of the techs nearby were more focused on the energy readouts. "Look at these numbers! Their attack is through the roof!"

Perle beamed with Pride. "Of course! Now that Starlight's with her, Shade's output will be elevated. No PreCure works alone; she is always more powerful with her partner by her side."

In Nagoya, Shade jumped in the air, kicking the monster in the head. The Noir slid back, crashing into some cars. Shade blinked, looking at herself. _This is amazing... I've never had this power before. Is it..._ She looked towards Starlight. _Could it be because of her?_

Starlight came out of the crouch she'd been in, watching the monster carefully. So far, it was a cakewalk, but she knew she couldn't let herself get cocky. She knew that till she got her weapon back in her hands, she didn't have much of an edge on the Noir-heart. The monster stood, shaking her head as if to clear it, then lifted her hands. Starlight felt a little tug at her muscles, but figured she just landed wrong. As she was preparing to defend herself, a flash of light appeared around one hand, and there was Brilliante Epee, back where it belonged. "Aira!"

Aira smirked from the control room, putting something else in the transporter. "Heads up, Shade."

Shade blinked, another flash putting something of weight in her hand. "This is..."

"Ombre Blaster. Just as strong, but fills your oppenent with light, making them weaker." Aira grinned. "It's a hell of a weapon. And it'll serve you well."

"Thanks, Murakumo." Shade let a faint smirk cross her lips, only to blink as she felt something slice at her arm. Jumping back on instinct, she looked to the source. Starlight stood there, blinking, the tip of her sword stained with blood - Shade's blood. "Starlight?"

"Eh?" Starlight's eyes widened as confusion crossed her face. "When did I...? I didn't- aah!" She cried out, lunging for Shade, trying to stab her.

Rouyama slammed a hand on the desk, scaring the piss out of the worker on the computer. "What are you doing, Starlight?!"

"It's not me!" Starlight cried, her body and sword moving to attack Shade again and again, Shade dodging every attack, if only barely. "My body is moving on its own! I can't control it!"

Perle stepped to the screen, pointing with a paw. "It's the Noir-heart!" The monster was now holding a pair of wooden crosses, which looked like the tools of a puppeteer. "She's controlling Starlight! Shade, you have to attack it to break the control!"

Shade growled, stopping Starlight's strike with the barrel of her gun. "I don't know if I'll get the chance!" She kicked Starlight off her. "Fight it, you idiot! Strings are not stronger than a PreCure!"

Starlight shook her head as much as she could, readying another strike. "I can't!" She leaped in and sliced, just barely missing Shade as the darker Cure rolled out of the way.

***

Meanwhile, from the top of a building, a figure with red hair sat, her head in her hands as she watched the pair. She giggled some, canting her head. "Mm, a pickle of a pickle... I wonder how these two will handle it." She sighed, shifting and crossing her legs. "Maybe I'll help them if they entertain me enough..."

***

Shade aimed her gun at the Noir-heart, only to cry out as the tip of Starlight's sword sliced the back of her hand open, the blaster sliding away a few feet. "Dammit...!" She grunted as a boot met her stomach, making her collapse. Hooking an arm around her stomach, she looked up at Starlight. Shade was bruised and cut up from her efforts to defend herself without harming her partner. The younger Cure's eyes full of fear, sheer terror at her actions. Her blade moved, the sword-tip aimed at the darker Cure's neck.

Starlight felt every tug, every pull as her arms moved back, intending to ram it through and sever Shade's head clean off. "No..." A tear rolled down her cheek as she gritted her teeth, the fear giving way to something else. "I'm not doing it... I'm not!" The monster paid no heed to her words, swinging one arm down. The sword came down swiftly - then froze, millimeters from its target. The monster tilted its head, then swung its arm down once more. Starlight's arm did not budge. "Enough..." She turned her head slowly, glaring at the monster. Her burgundy eyes began to brighten. "I've had **_enough!_**" In an instant, strings that were once invisible glowed with light, the Cure's inner brilliance washing her in a glow. And then, one by one, the strings snapped, sending the Noir-heart reeling.

The control center was going nuts. "Three hundred! No, four hundred! Her power's increased by that much!" Aira adjusted her glasses, looking at the stats, then back to the screen. "Like this... Shade, keep an eye on her!"

Shade was squinting as she stood. "I'll try." She walked over, placing a hand on Starlight's shoulder after a moment of hesitation. "Starlight."

Starlight blinked, coming back to her senses as the glow faded. "Shade..."

After a moment, Shade moved away, picking up her gun and making sure it was ready to fire. "Let's finish this." Without another word, she opened fire, shooting rounds of brilliant light into the Noir-heart, watching it wail in pain.

Starlight's sword was the only item keeping its glow. "Brillante Épée!"

"Ombre Blaster!" A glowing ball of light formed at the end of the barell. Both girls took a stance, readying their weapons.

When they next spoke, it was in unison. "May the Darkness within... Be destroyed!" Starlight swung her blade as Shade fired, an arc of light meeting with the ball of light and hitting the Noir-heart at the same time, nailing her right in the chest. It ripped through her chest and out her back, hitting the Nest behind her and making it crack all over like a broken mirror. It then shattered into tiny pieces, evaporating. Starlight and Shade lowered their weapons, Starlight murmuring softly. "This light will ease your darkened soul..."

_"Blaaaanc..."_ The word was almost musical as the darkness evaporated, revealing a children's puppeteer, the meek woman crumpling to the ground.

***

"Tch. They dealt with that rather swimmingly. How boring~" The redhead stood up, a soft sound of ringing bells heard as she moved. "Well, I guess I should make my appearance, then." She giggled, hopping from building to building as she approached their location.

***

The command center was cheering, Rouyama smiling. "We already have the area quartered off, but the retrieval team is still on route. Keep an eye out and watch for other surprises."

"Roger." Shade nodded, looking to Starlight. But before she could speak, something landed hard on the ground between her and Starlight, sending dust billowing into the air. The pair of Cures each jumped back a few feet.

"What the-?!" Starlight lifted her sword. "I thought we destroyed the Noir-heart!"

"You did!" Perle spoke in her ear. "We can't identify the energy signature! Be on guard!"

"Y-yes!" Starlight blinked as the dust cleared, showing a kneeling figure. Wavy red hair framed her face, tied back in a low ponytail by a bow with a round black ornament. Their uniform was a myriad of blues, with black detailing. A cape billowed at her sides, a different cut than Starlight's and Shade's. She slowly stood, a blue staff in her hand. Around the top of the staff was a black ribbon, a silver bell attached, ringing softly. Eyes opened, revealing an eerie gold color, the whites black. Then she blinked, the black leaving as she smiled. Starlight was stunned. "That's the uniform..."

"The uniform of a Cure!" Perle finished her soldier's thought. "But this energy reading... What does it mean?"

"Hello, Pretty Cures!" The girl waved, then blinked. "Ah, is it PreCure now? I'm so behind the times, I swear. World just passes me by." She clucked her tongue, tapping the end of her toes with her staff.

"You..." Shade growled, aiming her gun at the girl. "Who are you?"

The redhead waved a hand. "Oh, piffle, put that silly thing away before you put an eye out. Isn't it obvious?" She spun, a black orb holding her cape in place in the center of her chest. "I'm one of you! Well, sort of. Kind of. Actually, not at all. After all, I am here to slow you down a bit." She spun her staff.

"Stop messing around!" Shade curled her finger around the trigger. "Identify yourself."

"If I must. God, you're bossy." She flashed out of view, reappearing in front of Starlight. Before the brunette could react, the redhead nailed her in the stomach with her staff, sending her flying into a nearby pile of rubble. As Starlight made contact, the heavy rocks and other materials crashed down on top of her.

"Starlight!" Perle cried out in the command center, Rouyama and the others gasping at the sight.

The redhead turned to face a stunned Shade. "Cure Nightfall. I was killed by the Déprimer Wave... and revived by it at the same time." She giggled, smiling at Shade as she propped her staff on her shoulder. "Though I'm here to stop you, I'd really prefer to bring you to the proper side of the conflict... Cure Shade."

Rouyama looked to his people. "Find information on the hostile Cure! Now!"

Perle shook her head. "I don't know if you'll be able to..."

Back on the battlefield, Shade's gun was still trained on Nightfall. "Right side..." Shade narrowed her eyes as it clicked. "You work for Queen Déprimer."

"Bingo~!" Nightfall giggled. "Shade, you gotta listen to reason here. It's been, what, two, three years since the Wave?" She tilted her head as she paced slowly. "And nothing has gotten better. You're no closer to finding the Source, no closer to ending the fight..." Nightfall eyed Shade. "No closer to your revenge..."

Shade gritted her teeth. "Shut up. You know nothing about me."

"I know more than you think." Nightfall canted her head. "I know, deep down, you're sick of fighting. Sick of the pain. Sick of not making a dent in the Noir, no matter what you do. There's a way out - one that doesn't involve dying." She walked to the unconscious woman that had been a Noir-heart not too long ago, raising a hand over her. There was a glow, and then, suddenly, an object came out of the woman's chest: a golden apple, with a bite taken out of it. "I'm going to tell you something good, Shade." She gripped the apple. "Every time a Noir gets their hands on a person, drives them to deep enough despair, the person takes a bite out of this, their goodness, their inner radiance... And as long as they are a Noir-heart, they are _happy_." She caressed the golden fruit with her free hand. "And that's why people become Noir-hearts again; they take another bite, devour it, make it nothing... and free themselves." She dropped the apple, and it sank back into the woman's body.

"That's cowardly." Shade shook her head. "I'd never do something so foolish."

"Are you sure?" Nightfall asked the question in an almost mocking tone, and Shade froze. The voice was right by her ear - because Nightfall was no longer feet away. She was right behind Shade, her arms over the Cure's shoulders, hands over her chest in an almost motherly fashion. "The appeal sounds good, doesn't it? Emptiness, happiness... They're closer than you think." Nightfall pulled her hands outward, and a golden apple, large and glowing, appeared in front of Shade.

Shade's eyes widened, her gun lowering. "You..."

Nightfall smiled. "All you have to do is eat it. Core and all. All those things that keep you up at night, the things that torment you... All will go away. You'll no longer be forced to deal with it, day in and day out." The redhead's voice was soothing to Shade's ears, comforting. "Go ahead... Devour it..."

It was enticing. The irate refusals that Shade had been spouting moments before suddenly seemed trivial. And the apple looked delicious... She licked her lips, her purple eyes hooded.

"No, Shade!" Perle was nearly screaming from the command center, her fur and tail all sticking up. "Don't!"

"It's no good!" Aira snarled as she smacked a computer screen. "Our communications are jammed!"

"Dammit! Where is our recovery crew?!" Rouyama barked as his subordinates tried to get results.

As Shade parted her lips, showing teeth, Nightfall smiled darkly. Just then, through the otherwise silent area, a howl pierced the air. A black blur knocked Nightfall away from Shade, the redhead crying out as she rolled away.

Shade fell to a knee, the apple returning to her as she shook her head, trying to clear it. "Who...?" She looked up, trying to see her savior. Standing near her was a large dog, almost a wolf, a collar around it's neck, bearing a silver crescent moon charm. The beast growled, stepping in front of Shade protectively.

Nightfall huffed as she stood, picking up her staff. "You dumb beast! I can't stand pesky animals!" She moved quickly, aiming her staff for a swing. The dog dodged it, and jumped into the air, grabbing Nightfall by the throat with its teeth. Nightfal was shaken like a rag doll, then tossed aside with ease, blood splattering the ground.

The redheaded Cure wailed in pain, bleeding heavily from the neck. "Damn you, damn you, _damn you!_" She presed a shaky hand to her neck, her uniform stained with blood. "Midnight!"

A second woman appeared, her uniform similar to Nightfall's, only in shades of green, her gray hair tied up in two curled pigtails. Blue eyes narrowed as she scooped up Nightfall, looking at Shade. "You will pay... for hurting my sister." With that, she and Nightfall both disappeared, just as the recovery crew began to pull in.

The rest of the time was a blur. Hoshi was pulled from the rubble, with a broken rib and a light sprain. It was only thanks to her Cure form that her injuries weren't more severe. Ibara was perfectly silent during the transport back to the headquarters, and retired to her room not long after. The dog, who Perle identified at Charbon, another denizen of her world, took up guard, sitting outside Ibara's door.

Ibara curled up on her bed, looking at a picture in the dim light. It was a picture of two girls. One was a younger version of Ibara, a smile on her face. The other girl looked a lot like her, save for a mole under her right eye. "I'm sorry... Rina..." Ibara gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, sobbing silently as she pulled the picture close. "I'm so sorry..."

***

Meanwhile, Hoshi lay awake in the lab, wincing as Aira worked to fix her broken rib. "O-ouch..."

"Bear with it, Hoshi." Aira spoke softly. "We can't have a Cure out of comission, not with those two new 'dark' Cures in on the action."

Hoshi nodded. "I know..." She had seen the footage, and had been horrified. "Does everyone have one of those apple things?"

"If that Nightfall chick was any indication, seems that way." Aira pulled her hands away, looking down at Hoshi.

"Ibara... Aira, do you know anything about her?"

Aira paused, lifting her goggles. "I could tell you.. But do you really want to know?"

Hoshi hesitated, seeing the look on Aira's face. "Yes... Please..."

Aira sighed, picking up a tool from her tray. "Ibara's gonna have my ass for this... But I'll tell you." She looked down at Hoshi once more. "Ibara's past... What I know. And you may, just a little bit, understand why she's like she is now."

***  
ED: FripSide - "Misery"

_"Ibara..."_

_"I can't believe that bitch got to me."_

_"It wasn't your fault! She has powers, can manipulate you. It was beyond your control."_

_"That is irrelevant. If I can be twisted that easily, then..."_

_"You can't quit, Ibara! Not like this... Not now...!"_

**_Next time on Shine! PreCure - Reconstruire_**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

First off, I apologize for the wait! A lot of things happened in my life. Thank you for your patience.

So, more infodumping, and the new, evil Cures make their appearance. I wanted a duo of evil Cures from the beginning, because I know all couldn't be on the side of good. Not when the Deprimér wave was so powerful and widespread. The apple thing was also something I had in mind from the start. But why an apple? I'm afraid I can't answer that right now, but in the future, it will be revealed, I promise.

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Nightfall and Midnight's motives for joining the bad side may seem vague, almost simple, but it's really more complex than that. Their designs were actually failed sketches from Shade and Starlight's designs; odd how that works, for failures to suddenly be successful. Once I have them finalized, I will post them, so don't worry. If you were confused by them, you will see what I had in mind.

I don't usually write fight scenes, but I hope they were sufficient for combat. The next few episodes will really focus more on character development, with the Noir-hearts being more in the background, so I do apologize for that, but hope you enjoy it. I hope you all stay with me as I keep diving headfirst into this ambitious little fanfiction of mine.

Ah, I also changed the OP and ED! Did you notice? I think they suit the series much better.


End file.
